oxenfreefandomcom-20200213-history
Oxenfree
Oxenfree is a game created and developed by Night School Studio. The game was released for Steam on Microsoft Windows and OS X, as well as Xbox One on January 15, 2016. The PlayStation 4 version released on May 31, 2016, along with a DLC extension to the game, known as New Game Plus. The game was later released for iOS and Android on March 16, 2017, and June 1, 2017, respectively. It was also released for Nintendo Switch on October 6, 2017. From Night School Studio's Press Kit: Night School Studio is proud to announce its first title, Oxenfree, a supernatural adventure game. Rites of passage and Senior year traditions set the stage for a group of friends sneaking off to Edwards Island, an old military outpost with no phone service. Players will take on the role of Alex as she brings her new stepbrother Jonas to an overnight party gone horribly wrong. Inspired by classic cult films like Stand by Me and Poltergeist, Oxenfree is an adventure that pulls from the past but looks to the present. “It’s a coming of age story where players control how their hero comes of age,” says Sean Krankel, co-founder of Night School. “We’re drawing on the fond and mortifying aspects of being in your late teens,and setting it against a dangerous and ghostly backdrop.” Description Night School Studio's Oxenfree is a supernatural teen thriller about a group of friends who unwittingly open a ghostly rift. Players control Alex, who brings her new stepbrother Jonas to an overnight party gone wrong off the coast of their hometown. "Olly olly oxen free" ''Olly olly oxen free (and variants: olly olly umphrey, olly olly ee, outtie outtie let's be free, olly olly oxen tree, all-y all-y all set free, olly olly in come free, ally alley ocean free, etc.) is a catchphrase used in children's games such as hide and seek, capture the flag, or kick the can to indicate that players who are hiding can come out into the open without losing the game, that the position of the sides in a game has changed (as in which side is in the field or which side is at bat or "up" in baseball or kickball), or, alternatively, that the game is entirely over. Cassidy and Hall write that the phrase may be derived from all ye, all ye outs in free, all the outs in free, or possibly calling all the "outs" in free; in other words, all who are out may come in without penalty. Various calls used for such purposes have gone by the collective name of "ollyoxalls" in some places. Tukey and Rowell speculate that the phrase may be a corruption of a hypothetical and ungrammatical German phrase alle, alle, auch sind frei (all, all, are also free).''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olly_olly_oxen_free Screenshots SS 1.jpg SS 2.jpg SS 3.jpg SS 4.jpg SS 5.jpg SS 6.jpg SS 7.jpg SS 8.jpg SS 9.jpg SS 10.jpg SS 11.jpg SS 12.jpg SS 13.jpg SS 14.jpg SS 15.jpg SS 16.jpg SS 17.jpg SS 18.jpg Videos File:OXENFREE LAUNCH TRAILER|OXENFREE LAUNCH TRAILER File:OXENFREE Official Teaser 1|Official Teaser 1 File:OXENFREE Official Teaser 2|Official Teaser 2 File:OXENFREE Xbox One and Windows 10 Trailer|Xbox One and Windows 10 Trailer File:Oxenfree - Alex timelapse|Alex Drawing Timelapse File:OXENFREE - Announce Trailer PS4|PS4 Announce Trailer External links *Official Site *Steam *Microsoft Store *PlayStation Store *App Store *Google Play Store *Humble Store *GOG *Merch Shop References Category:Oxenfree